Those little moments: Like a candle
by Some Day I'll Make You Proud
Summary: The second one shot in my 'Those little moments' series. Set around Merlin/Morgana and Arthur/Guinevere. Please read note at start of chapter and please read and review.


**I do not own Merlin. The bbc do. **

**Yes. There are spelling and grammar errors. Please don't point them out. **

**Mia x**

**Merlin POV**

The dim room was lit by small candles, something so simple that made a great difference. As I sat in this room, I couldn't help but compare my beautiful wife to a candle. Everything she did was simple, something you would expect any normal person to do, but the way she did it made it seem so great and unqiue that I couln't help but be amazed by her very presence. I sat staring a head of me. My eyes connecting with Arthur's profile. He was sat, baby Igraine in his arms, humming a low tune into his daughters ear. Never in my life, did I think Arthur would love someone more than himself, but I had been proven wrong. Twice. Arthur loved Gwen and Igraine more than his life, this I new. He had told me, mere months ago, the first time we were sat in this room. I remember his words exactly.

"_You know Merlin, loving someone is something I never thought I'd understand. My Father has always been for himself and self preservation. But when I look at Guinevere all I can think is that I'd happily give my life just for her to have anything she wanted._"

He'd repeated this at his daughters christening. This time to the whole court. They all pretended not to see the tears that threatened to fall as he looked at his wife and the life they had created together. Something I could only wish to feel.

As I sat here, watching Arthur, I wondered if I would feel the same as him. Arthur had adapted to Fatherhood like a duck to water. Always there when Igraine needed him. Always willing to look a fool if she needed to laugh. He was always there. He did it out of love. I want to be able to feel what Arthur does, but I would know. Soon. Something told me I would not have to wait much longer to see my beautiful wife and a new face.

"Don't look so depressed Merlin. It is a happy accasion." Arthur's voice broke through. I turned to him, he was stood now walking towards me, eyes glued to mine. Igraine copying her Father's action.

"I'm just thinking. Maybe I'm not cut out for this." I said, my eyes catching the baby blue orbs of little Igraine Pendragon. I smiled and she let out a small sound, her arms stretching out towards me.

"I think someone wants you." Arthur chuckled, passing me the little angel in his arms. I accepted her greatfully and held her in my arms. This little girl ment so much, not only to her parents but to myself and Morgana. Igarine was like a daughter to us and we loved her dearly.

"It looks like your made to be a Father Merlin. Look at her. She loves you." Arthur said, walking towards myself and Igarine, running a fingertip over her cheek and smiling sweetly down at her.

We stayed silent for a moment, the two of us content at just gazing at the mesmerising face of this beautiful baby girl. There was a bang and my head jolted to the side. I turned to look at Arthur who was smiling knowingly. The sound of heels could be heard as I watched the door open. Gwen appeared, a beaming smile on her face. She walked forward and stopped to stand infront of me. She knelt to my level and looked me in the eye.

"Would you like to meet your son?" She smiled. I felt my heart rush and I knew I was feeling a rush of love. I hadn't seen my son. I didn't know my son. But I knew. I knew I loved my son. I nodded and passed Igraine down to her Mother, who accepted her with a loving smile.

I stood and turned to Arthur and Guinevere. They were stood behind me, thier baby inbetween them, smiling towards me.

"Thank you" I whispered loud enough for them to hear. Arthur nodded and Gwen smiled. I turned and looked away walking towards mine and Morgana's chamber. The walk was quick as images of my son filled my head. Did he look like me? Did he have Morgana's eyes? Finally I came to the door of my chamber. I stopped and grabbed the handle. I pushed the door gently and looked into the room.

Morgana was in bed, her attention focused on a small bundle in her arms. I walked slowly towards her my feet as light as possible. Though I was quiet she still knew I was there, and turned round smiling. A small tear running down her cheek.

I came closer to the bed, and knelt on the soft material beside her, my eyes finally colliding with my baby. He was beautiful. His eyes were a deep topaz colour, something I instantly knew he had inherited from me. His hair was dark and straight, something else that was from me. But his face, his nose, his lips, his ears, they were all Morgana. He was the perfect mixture of the both of us. Morgana smiled and passed me my son. Her soft whisper in my ear.

"I thought about calling him Christopher, after your father." I nodded in response not trusting my voice. I knew now what Arthur felt. I would do anything for his boy, give my magic, my life, just so he could live in happiness. The surge of love still present in my heart.

I bent my head down, placing a delicate kiss on my baby's forhead. He gazed up at me, his eyes wide and loving. I smiled and whispered.

"Hello Christopher. I'm your Father. And I love you so very much."


End file.
